How to use Your Navi Guide Sheet
by Raichugirl62
Summary: How to take care of your navi. Please buy a package and we will ship one to you as quick as possiable. Warning: may take three to five months


**How to Use a Navi **

**Guide Sheet **

Konnichiwa, you have purchased item number: 329740 If this is incorrect please call us at: 232-2389-0037 and if it happens to be The Rejection Hot Line you (or us) must of done something wrong, please try again.

**What Should Be Inside The Box: **

A PET (your choice of coloring)

A few battle chips (not our problem if there all the same)

A customized navi

Please turn on your PET to see your brand new navi. Please reframe from a) jumping up and down (navis hate being dropped) b) Screaming your name in his/her face (no one likes a spitter) or c) bragging to your friends (cause we all know bullies love new toys) If you do any of this things don't be surprised they delete themselves (oh yes they can) If your navi happens to be talking in another language please call said number above (or learn that language)If your navi happens to get stolen please call OnStar and they will directed you to him/her. (Fee: $20 per mile) Getting them back is a whole another issue.

**Taking Care of Your Navi**

Please at the end of the day put your navi in sleep mode so they can charge, if you don't your navi will nag you to no end (just ask Hikari Netto) If your navi isn't feeling good DO NOT put in one of Higure's home made chips (just stay way from that) just talk (bribe, black-mail it's all good) Meijin-san into getting a free check up. Do not let your navi have a dark chip you will find out that it will only make he/her an insane-physico-evil-drugged-human hater-wannbe, this will make them want to kill you or painfully scar you for the rest of your life (they do make great poker chips though…) and we all know we don't need this crisis again. If your have a cat (cats) please (for God's sake) keep them away from your navi (we all know cats loooove small moving things) Every once-and-awhile tell your navi he/she is the best if you don't they will think they are better than everyone else (*cough* Searchman *cough* Blues)

**Net Battling **

Please make sure you and your navi know how to use a battle chip (what does this one do) Before you plug-in make sure you are at least 2 feet away from anybody, you don't hurt them (I only got twelve restraining orders) Since you just go your navi you shouldn't be able to a) run out in the middle of traffic to challenge a person you just met and haven't even seen his navi ('It's red') b) enter a world contest to prove you are the best (no one likes a show-off) or c) try to stop an evil organization from conquering the world (Just let the military deal with them) Remember bigger isn't better ('I thought of some one bigger' ):

**Warning: **Higure is obsessed with rare battle chips so if you see him quickly hide them and if he asked tell him 'what's that' or 'I'm broke' if he's on to you running never hurt anybody (he can smell them O-o scary)

**Cross Fusion **

Make sure you HAVE a synchro chip before you even try to cross fuse, don't steal Netto's, Liaka's, Enzan's etc ether (they're very protective) Make sure you can cross fuse before you jump into a big fight (man, you are so screwed if it doesn't work) Cross fusion is to be use only for Net savior business, going to a party and shooting Coke cans off people's heads is not Net savoir business (Netto can tell you that) Do not complain if your Cross Fusion doesn't look the way you want, we can't do anything about that so please get over it (Does this come in purple?) Remember Darkloids aren't friendly people so you better hurry up and put that chip in. (It's stuck) Remember to put chips (good-ultra-rare-better than anything else chips) in BEFORE you slot in the synchro chip. And if you break cross fusion well…good luck with that (shame on you)

**Meet the People**

Netto: A nice young boy with a whole lot of energy. And we promise you that you WILL get in trouble around him (it's just a matter of time) Don't lend your wallet to him, you will find that all your money has been used for battle chips or curry. Remember he can do the puppy-dog-eyes so watch out (can't resist cuteness) Don't say you can out skate Netto because you will fail, epically.

Enzan: don't call him any names (that's Netto's job) no matter what, he has friends in high places. Don't say Netto is a better Netbattler or that you are (just keep away from that) If you are a girl please reframe from a) sending him flowers and cards (we all know Enzan doesn't do flowers) b) call him and tell him 'you're so cute' or 'I'm behind you' (he can trace the call) or c) stalk him to no end (don't have comment for that) He loves to call people by their last name. (Don't have a last name XD)

Laika: don't make fun of the Sharo Military around him (you will get hurt) Don't make fun of or steal his hat (and if you do blame it on Netto) Don't get in a shooting contest with him we promise you that you will fail. If you want to be on his good side ignore everything Netto is saying.

**Questions & Answers**

**Q: **Higure saw my battle chips before I could hide them and he stole them and ran. What do I do?

**A: **Well, you could go get Netto and his friends to help you hunt Higure down or you can call the police, we don't which choice you make

**Q: **Yeah, hi, my navi stopped moving two days ago, what should I do?

**A: **it's probably because you haven't put it in sleep mode, after 48 hours with out sleep I would stop moving too.

**Q: **Um, I fell for Netto's puppy-dog eyes and gave him 40 dollars, how do I get it back?

**A: **You can get Laika or Enzan to deal with it or get a squirt bottle and spray him with water; he'll drop anything he's holding and run for shelter

**Q: **That seems a little cruel

**A: **Trust me he'll get over it

Thank you for spending your valuable time reading this pointless Guide Sheet (suckers) just follow this and you're home free. Bye-bye now, So-long, Sayonara, Get lost, Stop reading, I'm sure you have better things to do with your life, STOP READING


End file.
